1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pipe structure, and more specifically to a hollow groove pipe structure having a hollow groove pipe with long grooves along a longitudinal axis for accommodating protruding portions of plates, each groove having an opening and a bottom greater (wider) than the opening, each of the protruding portion clamped by two fixing and sliding members slid into the groove, a plurality of fixing members used to secure and fix the fixing and sliding members for combining the hollow groove pipe structure and the plates into a whole.
2. The Prior Arts
In the prior arts, angle iron or steel provided with holes and having an appropriate size and weight is often employed to construct a frame, which is combined with the support plates to form a rack or shelf for specific purpose like demonstrating products. Additionally, larger angle iron or steel can be used to construct a frame for a simple building like a hut. One advantage is that angle iron or steel is easily to secure and assemble with traditional screws by hand, and also reassembled to form a new frame for recycling and reusing.
For a large scale structure or a specific frame for heavy load, C-shaped steel with enhanced strength is usually needed, or even two pieces of C-shaped steel are welded to form a column or post with a closed rectangular cross section, served as a primary element. However, C-shaped steel is not provided with any through hole for securing by the screw, and only the welding process is used for joint. Obviously, the shortcoming is that C-shaped steel fails to recycle or reuse to construct a new frame.
Two crossover pieces of C-shaped steel to be welded together needs special joint members such as bridge connector. The bridge connector has a C-shaped protruding shape at the middle portion for accommodating a lateral pipe, and two side of the bridge connector horizontally extend to attach a longitudinal pipe. The lateral pipe and the longitudinal pipe are welded to the bridge connector to form a cross shape. The shortcoming is that the C-shaped protruding shape of the bridge connector damages integrity of the whole surface and results in grid protrusions, which adversely influence the subsequent process of positioning the plates. For instance, a wooden slab serving as the plate has to be cut into smaller pieces to fit the grid protrusions, leading to inconvenience and poor sense of beauty for appearance, particularly for floor, external wall, indoor wall, and ceiling. Furthermore, welding strength between two planar structures or two vertical structures is usually not sufficient such that the whole frame is easily damaged to pieces due to abrupt horizontal shear force like earthquake. As a result, safety for human is badly affected.
Therefore, it is greatly needed to provide a new hollow groove pipe structure having trapezoidal grooves for accommodating the corresponding protruding portions of two plates to combine into a whole with the fixing members so as to maintain integrity of the surface of each plate, easily construct a complex body, and greatly enhance mechanical strength, thereby overcoming the above problems in the prior arts.